Tool
by PoyoJ
Summary: Lucas has been introduced to a new life in the Smash Mansion but what evils intend to use him for their own personal gain? Rated T for violence, swearing, blood, use of tobacco, and use of alcohol. Please tell me what you think! constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Introducing the Smashers

**Introducing the Smashers**

I didn't know what was happening but what I do know is that I can trust these people. My name is Lucas and apparently I'm a "Smasher". More specifically I'm a "Brawler". As far as I know there are three generations of Smashers: Founders, Veterans, and Brawlers. The other Smashers have been following a large gloved hand known as "Master Hand". I'm still not sure if I should trust him but what choice do I have? Everyone else does, and I'm not going to try to survive on my own.

Eventually a large mansion came into view, as I've heard from the Founders and Veterans it was called the "Smash Mansion" for it was the home of the Smashers. Master Hand turned to face us and began to tell well rehearsed speech. "Smashers alike I proudly present Smash Mansion. Since the last Smash took place we've added more rooms to fit in more Smashers. Each Smasher will have a roommate this however was predetermined so don't ask me to pair you up with your friends. Just hope you got lucky." Those last words were a bit harsh but understandable. It would be chaos if people asked to be paired with so-and-so.

As we got closer I began appreciate the design. Though it stood two stories tall it was massive. A delicate white color with a red roof that specified an attic as well. The huge double doors opened and a large room was revealed. It was wide with two doors on the right side which led to a kitchen and dining room. On the right was a stair case that went across the room over a door that led into a hallway. The hallway had several rooms: a sparring hall, two bathrooms, and four bedrooms. On the second floor were twelve more bedrooms and two more bathrooms. Another door led to a balcony not visible from the front of the mansion. On the balcony was another staircase leading to a flat roof. There were floor doors that reveled the entrance into the attic which held two rooms and a wide hallway. The attic had the viewing room meant to view matches, and the other room was where the matches took place. Master hand began to talk about each room but all I cared for was what room I was sleeping in and who my roommate was. "Now that concludes the tour any questions?" Master Hand asked.

A blonde boy raised his hand he was garbed in a green tunic that looked uncomfortably warm, a green cap, white pants, and brown boots. "When can we fight?" he asked anxiously with fire burning in his eyes.

"Ah yes, well you sign up for matches in the main room I'll check requests hourly and will announce who fights and when." The boy started to dance impatiently so he could sign up for a match. When I realized no one else was going to ask any questions I raised my hand. This got me some looks, when I met the other Smashers I was shy and never spoke up. They must have been surprised.

"How do we know what room where in?" I asked honestly. I wanted to know. He raised himself and began to answers.

"There is a list in the main room, the rooms are numbered to correspond with the sheet," he spoke, "Is that all?" He lowered himself and dismissed everybody. I ran to the main room and found the match sign up sheet and the room sheet. When found my name I went pale as I saw who my roommate was. I would've been fine with pretty much anyone so when I got one the people I was actually afraid of I fell and shivered.

He walked up and smiled as he read the sheet "Well Lucas," he snarled "looks like you and Uncle Bowser are going to be roommates!" He brushed his hair back and continued to mock me by saying "It'll be fun to torture a little pansy like you."

My reaction was obviously not what he expected I got up and wrote our names down on the match request sheet. When I was done I said, "You're going to regret calling me pansy you overgrown lizard!" I'd never snapped like that before or at all, but I was mad. I stormed of to the roof to wait for the match to begin.

I waited not an hour before the match was announced by Master Hand. I could hear simultaneous gasps and scrambling to get to the viewing room. I merely walked to the battle room and waited for Bowser. He walked in with a smirk, "Are you sure you want to fight me?" I nodded impatiently.

"Yoshi's Island!" Bowser boomed. The room started to whir and morph. It soon appeared that we were outside on a lone piece of land with a floating platform that teetered. I looked around astonished, my eyes widened in surprise. "That's the computer acknowledging where you want to fight," Bowser explained. "Let's start already!" now he was impatient.

I readied myself as he shoved himself into his shell and rolled towards me. I jumped over him sending down a quick 'PK Fire' I was confused why I could use it but I was relying on instinct so I didn't question it. He popped out still on fire and shot his own fire at me. I forced my hand in front of me and used 'PSI Magnet' to absorb the fire and power up my next attack.

'PK Thunder' boomed from my mouth as I shot high voltage electricity through my body to propel myself towards Bowser. He sidestepped quickly grabbed my leg and shoved to the ground where he whaled on me. Next I shouted 'PK Freeze' and with that he was frozen long enough for me to escape but that was it. The ice shattered and he wasn't to happy about being given a cold shoulder.

He hid in his shell whirling towards me but this time he shot flames out the holes. I ducked and sent more lightning through my body and propelled myself into him I took more damage but he flew further.

As I stood weakened I realized he had jumped into the air and came down butt-first trying to crush me. I thought fast and sent a 'PK Love' skyward, hitting Bowser and knocking him onto the teetering platform. I jumped and quick shot a 'PK Fire' at him which sent him flying. He went far enough to just barely grab the edge of the stage. I jumped and purposely landed on his face. He grabbed my leg again to drag me down with him.

I feel a jolt of pain as my vision goes white, when the pain subsides I see we're in the room we began in. I realized it was a simulation room meant for exhibition matches. I look over to see Bowser lying on his back in pain, groaning. "Not bad kid I underestimated you," he chuckled still in pain. "We should fight again someday." I felt a little proud that I managed a draw with King Koopa.

As I exited I was surprised to see a few Smashers looking at me in amazement. Link walked over and congratulated me with a handshake. The Mario Bros. Tipped their hats, Peach and Zelda curtsied, and my two best friends were showering me with praise.

"Wow Lucas! That was awesome!" Red exclaimed pumping his fists. "You know the three of us should battle! You can have four people per match!"

Ness and I agreed but I explained I was simply to sore to fight for a while. Red was disappointed but it also excited him even more, he couldn't wait. "See you guys later," I said as I strolled away. I was also excited for our fight but I could wait.


	2. My Secret Comes Out

**My Secret Comes Out**

That night I had the same nightmare I always do. This time was less horrific than the other times though, it was quicker. Usually I'm forced to watch but this time it was over as soon as it begun. I'm glad but I'll never get the image of the drago piercing my mother with its fang, while nearly drowning in a river.

And as usually I woke up screaming and sweating. "Hey Lucas," a voice growled, "are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep," the voice whispered in his raspy growl. I knew it was Bowser right away, but wasn't it a little out of his character to worry about someone?

"Yeah, I'm fine just need to calm down," at this point I knew how to calm myself after a nightmare. It wasn't long before I could sleep again.

Of course as soon as I did I was nudged awake by Bowser, "You should probably get breakfast before it gets cold Lucas." Again out of character I was going to say something but he walked out of the room before I could. I did what I did every morning get dressed and fix my hair before eating breakfast. Our room was Room 4 so we got lucky enough to have a first floor room. Why? Less people to fight over the bathrooms.

As I sat in the dining room eating I look around to see who else is here, other than Bowser there Snake who was smoking a cigarette and reading a newspaper, Wario who was scarfing down piles of food, and Ike who was looking at his food with a puzzled look. Apparently he had never seen pancakes before, he was in for a treat. Then enter Red, the upcoming pokemon trainer who already had six pokemon: Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and even Lucario.

"Hey Lucas! Good Morning!" he hollered this early in the morning with that energy was almost criminal. "You feeling up to another fight today?" I shook my head I was still covered in bruises and had a few cuts. He looked disappointed again but he looked up, "Well we better fight soon!" he added cheerfully before him and his pokemon some breakfast.

The time passed and matches were called all day either to end an argument, for fun, or to simple surprise their opponent I had fun watching them all and had even more fun when I found that you place bets on who you thought would win. Since I had PSI I had an upper hand in the bets and won every time. Of course I didn't bet every match or they'd kick me out.

It was around 2:00 pm when the next match was announced and was shocked when I was in it. Going up against someone named "Toon Link". When I got to the battle room I saw the boy from yesterday only now I could see his face and it reminded me of child version of Link probably a connection but I didn't care. I was mad that I had a fight today even though I was still hurt from yesterday.

I felt that he wanted to prove himself by beating me. That would prove nothing for I was already weakened but he was to block-headed to understand. He drew his sword and yelled, "Great Sea!" The room whirred and morphed again but now we were surrounded by water on top of a pirate ship.

He charged me bellowing out a war-cry. I sidestepped and tripped him over, he fell flat on his face. He got up undeterred and swung cutting through my shirt as I jump back. He went through with the swing bringing his foot to kick across the face. I turned going with the flow of the hit to minimize damage and quickly propel myself with 'PK Fire' pushing him back. I flip and land on my feet and turn with my stick out.

He is standing, panting, with a bow out the string drawn back as he lets go. I dodge in time but he hurriedly swings down cutting my shirt again this time along with skin. I don't out much but my head started to fill with bad memories. I lost my edge and fell unconscious when he bashed me with his shield.

I started dreaming again this time the nightmare was worse than usual. I saw the drago attack my mother but in this reality it tore through her even more ripping out muscle tissue, organs, and some bones. Her blood splattering all over tainting the water a deep red color. I began to drown in my mother's blood and turn to see my brother suffering the same fate. Slowly however his face wasn't full of fear but of pleasure. A twisted smile appeared on his face as he began to laugh. His laugh was distorted and sounded like the mix of an innocent child and a murderous demon. The nightmare ended as it usually did, with me going under kicking and screaming as I drown in the blood.

When I woke I was greeted with a crowd of concerned faces, of course they heard me screaming. I looked at the Link look-a-like and he turned and scoffed "Should have known you would lose, weakling."

"Look whose talking!" I shout ferociously. I stand a point a finger at him, "How could you not see that I was weak from a previous fight! You don't true strength until you live through my HELL!" I was so angry I didn't that was leaking some of my secrets, it felt good to vent.

Everyone looked at me wondering what my hell was. "Hell? What hell? You're just some weak kid with a big head!" He snapped. He looked cocky, arrogant, and angry. It pissed me off! How could just say that? I tried to calm myself down but couldn't I just vented some more.

"**YOU TRY WATCHING YOUR FAMILY DIE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU WHILE TRYING TO STOP THE END OF THE WORLD AS YOU KNOW IT!**" I was furious, so much so that I didn't even know I just spilled my dreaded secret, one I've been keeping from everyone. I fall to the floor and start to tear up, it's been so long since I've cried. People crowded me I could tell that one of the girls had held me close to comfort me. She smelled... nice.

"Can't you see he's doing this for pity?" Toon Link cried, I was starting to hate him. I stood walked over to him, still crying, put my hand on his head and him my entire life. It was his to tear up he fell on all fours sobbing. "How did you..." I showed off some PSI and he knew, "Oh." His face was no longer arrogant but pitiful. He was sorry for me.

"Just be glad I had the decency to not show my nightmares," I choked out still crying. Everyone was full of sorrow so when I noticed only eight other Smashers were here I swore them to secrecy, "It's a secret to everyone!"


	3. Red's Patience

**Red's Patience**

About a week later...

My scrapes and bruises have all healed up and I decided to ask Red if he still wanted to fight. That is... if I could find him. I searched the whole mansion and decided after searching every room he wasn't _in_ the mansion.

Sure enough he was out by the lake training. I could make distinct pokemon lingo as he prepared his pokemon. He was there when my secret came out and we haven't talked much since. I approached and assumed he noticed me when he commanded his pokemon back into their pokeballs. "Hey Lucas!" he cheered happy to see me in top condition. He rushed over and put me in a head-lock then gave me a nogie. "So... how have you been?" he asked releasing me from his grip.

"Better, much better," I answer fixing my hair. "I'm finally ready for our match." He grinned at that, he made his way back signaling me to follow.

"I've been training for this!" he squealed in excitement. "We have to make sure Ness is game though," he added. He and Ness were roommates on the second floor. I followed him up the steps into a hallway that looped around itself he stopped at Room 7 and knocked.

Ness opened the door rubbing his eyes like he just got up. "What do you want Red?" he asked groggily. I could tell he had to try not to fall asleep in the middle of this conversation.

"Lucas is finally ready to go!" he exclaimed joyfully. He and Ness were almost exact opposites. Red was ready to fight and usually was quite hyper, Ness on the other hand was calm and collected and thought before dong something stupid.

"Give me a minute," Ness yawned as he closed the door. I told Red we should wait in the dining room because Ness will want breakfast, plus I was hungry.

They had something different for breakfast each day while keeping a variety of foods available. Today they had doughnuts for breakfast. Doughnuts are my second favorite food, omelets being my absolute favorite food.

Just as me and Red got our breakfast Ness came downstairs dressed and awake. He immediately grabbed a plate of eggs and bacon and sat down next to Red who was across from me. "So... uh... when are we going to fight?" Ness asked.

"Well we'll sign up when we're done eating and it's about 9:00 am now so... probably at ten," I answered, "give or take." Red was scarfing down his food he was so excited about the match that he couldn't wait. Matches are called from 8:00 am – 10:00 pm so we had plenty of time.

Out of nowhere Master Hand's voiced boomed announcing a battle "Gannondorf versus Lucas!" he declared. As he said my name Red started choking on food. Ness looked at me as if saying 'too bad maybe some other time then,' he wasn't to devastated but Red was.

Red looked at me and told me, "Kick his Gerudo ass Lucas and don't get hurt out there my patience is running thin!" I only nodded thinking how patient he's trying to be and knowing him it must be difficult. I stand and head for the battle room.

"Well hello Lucas," a deep voice bellowed. I was looking at this man, tall with a muscular build, he orange hair with a rather large bald spot where some form of jewel lay. He was clothed in dark armor and had grayish skin. "My name is Gannondorf, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Let's get this over with!" I shouted I readied myself and called out "New Pork City!" The as usual whirred and morphed until it resembled a busy town hovering over a dark mist over looking the rest of the world.

"Good you're ready to fight," Gannondorf chuckled he disappeared in a dark purple portal. I searched for him but his energy was everywhere. "Behind you," he cackled as I turn right into his boot as kicked me square in the face. I fell over landing on my back and before I could move he jumped into the air and sent both his legs down onto my stomach as hard as he could. I coughed and jerked in pain as I stood he sent his foot down on my back crushing me to the floor. He stood on top of me until he decided to play with near unconscious body. He repeatedly sent his foot down stomping me over and over each time I scream in pain each time getting louder.

Eventually he got bored and picked me up by the back of my neck. With one sudden movement he twirled me around to face him while held my throat tightly. He glowed a dark purple and smirked, I began to feel fear. Memories swarmed to my head, memories of my mother and brother. I don't know how many times I've seen her ripped to shreds by the same drago, how many times I saw him leave me behind and never return, or how many times I've seen him die in my arms. My mother, Hinawa, and my brother, Claus. The only thing I could think about were the times they died. I started to cry it hurt so much to see them in pain, let alone over and over again. My nightmares were always reminding me of how I could do nothing but watch as they died for me.

"Mom, Dad, Claus, Boney, Kumatora, Duster, and the people of Tazmily," I choked out still dreaming. "I'm so sorry..." I felt my body go limp and numb as I fell into an even deeper sleep. The dream felt real...


	4. A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

When I realized I was no longer being held by my throat I looked around to see that I was walking with my mom and Claus. I stopped walking. "What's wrong Lucas?" Claus asked with a puzzled looked on his face.

"Can we go a different way?" I started crying knowing what would happen if kept going down the same path. Mom turned her head to face me, she smiled her sweet smile. That made it harder to not cry.

"Don't cry stupid, especially since there isn't a reason to," Claus chuckled he always made fun of me for being weak. Hearing him mock me like that made me laugh, I knew he never meant to hurt me. I hugged him I knew this was a dream but I didn't care plus I still was able to smell him, his smell was so familiar. "Come on man, stop being weird!" he laughed.

"Okay," Mom said still smiling. "If you're that intent on going a different way then fine." I lead the way, down a path a I knew was safe. I avoided the river because the drago would be near there. We started to see a faint red glow in the distance. "What's going over there?" Mom asked curiously.

"Forest fire," I stated in a monotone voice. I glanced at Mom, she started to run towards it. I ran after her Claus following close behind. "Mom! Stop! Please!" I saw Fuel one of my childhood friends trapped in his house. His house made of logs was burning down and I saw Mom rush in after him. So did Claus and I.

Dad saved Fuel if memories serves so Mom didn't need to be here. When we got to stairs Mom was holding Fuel coming down. She put him down and he ran out just as we were going to leave the ceiling fell down on Mom. "Mom!" Claus and I screamed.

"Get out of here!" she retorted. We were going to say something but the house began to collapse and we ran tearing up. Mom had died twice saving us now.

We never stopped running, never stopped crying, nor did we ever speak to each other on the way back to the village. We met up with the villagers gathered around Lighter, Fuel's dad, they turned to us we were still crying. Fuel ran to his fathers side as did Claus, I stood there crying. I had another chance to save them, but I could only save Claus. At least he wouldn't look for revenge on the drago which meant he wouldn't go missing, become the masked man, and commit suicide using me as his medium for doing so, finally dying in my arms.

Dad walked over to me, "What happened?" I looked at him with my teary eyes.

"Mom... she... died," I chocked out. He kept looking at me. He turned to brother who only nodded. He placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay Lucas, she did it to save you," he stated to calm me down. If only knew how many times I've heard him say that.

I closed my eyes fighting back the tears. When I opened them my home of Tazmily was gone I looked down and saw something that resembled intestines leading up to something in the distance. I distinctly heard something breathing and a heart beat.

I walked along the trail the mass of pulsing flesh becoming bigger. I looked at it and saw a round window show purple flesh bunched up inside the machine-like fleshy monstrosity. A face emerged in the window resembling my own. I gasp in disgust a the window opens expelling a red mist. The red gas covered the room and enveloped my vision. Nothing existed but me and it. The gas twisted forming a face screaming in agony twisted out of shape.

"I... feel... h... a... p... p... y..." it bellowed in a demonic child's voice. Hearing it spoke scared me even more. I tightly shut my eyes wanting to wake up but I never did. I was forced to wait in the disturbing red room. I prayed, actually _prayed_, for safety. I prayed for help and for this nightmare to end.

I opened my eyes and saw the red gas in torment it started to go haywire and showed me an even more disturbing image it warp into form of a fetus, multiple fetuses circling me trapping me in hell. I cried not because someone I loved was dead but because I was scared for my life.

Intense emotions surrounded me: sadness, fear, anger, confusion, and hate. Every negative emotion filled my head as I shouted in pain. Everything was going black as I started to feel Gannondorf's choke hold again. I was waking up and in a bad mood.

I opened my eyes to see a disappointed face on Gannondorf, he threw me across New Pork until I landed on a carnival ride swaying back and forth. As I got up I asked, "What the hell was that?"

"An illusion," he answered coldly. "I was close too!" he cursed under his breath. "Oh well I guess you're no use to me as you are," he stated smirking evilly. He leaped at me pulling his fist back filling it with evil energy. He forced it into my stomach sending me flying. He disappeared and reappeared behind me as I flew, catching me sending me down as he held me by the throat. I used my PSI to throw him off of me. 'PK Fire', he was engulfed in blue flames he panicked and let go, allowing me to recover from his hold.

I thought fast and hit him with another 'PK Fire' turning the fire a bright white. He jerked immersed in pain. He stopped suddenly and flung my fire at me. 'PSI Magnet' I thought thrusting y hand forward casting the spell to recover some lost energy.

He flew towards me landing a powerful kick into my lower abdomen, as he pushed forward I heard my bones crack and my stomach squish, causing me to throw up. Some of my vomit got on his shoe which didn't make him a happy camper. He sent his foot into my face sending me into a wall. I fell to the floor below trying to catch my breath.

He caught up to me and picked me up by the throat, an explosion of pure dark energy enveloped my body as he let go allowing my body to fall to the ground. He then pummeled me as I lay there.

I was going to black out but forced myself to stay awake and sent my foot into his stomach sending him skyward. As he started to fall I charged a 'PK Love' sending it at him. I successfully made contact sending him out of the stage thus ending the match.

I saw Gannondorf lie unconscious on the floor. I fled the room before he could get up. As I ran I heard him rasp at me "You cannot escape the inevitable Lucas!" he screeched, "you are nothing but a tool for destruction!" His words got to me but I never stopped running until I found the safety of my room where I sat in Bowser's company.


	5. Seeking Help

**Seeking Help**

"... then he told me I was a tool for destruction," my voice cracked as I spoke, I was quite afraid of what Gannondorf meant by his words. Bowser laid his claw on my shoulder smiling at me, it was weird how nice the supposedly evil koopa was.

"Maybe you should talk to someone with experience with dealing with Gannondorf," he suggested his warm breath reaching me, it was strangely comforting. "Link and Zelda might be able to help." I stood up, reassured and walked out thanking the koopa for the advice.

Red spotted me as I was walking and came over to me. "I saw your match, are you okay?" he asked with worry in his expression. "I can't wait another week, I don't want to win because you're to weak to fight," of course he was worried about the match but his aura told me he was also worried for me. "Is your throat hurting?" he asked, he must of noticed Gannondorf seemed to love going for my throat.

I rubbed it softly, "No it's fine as long as I don't need to use it to often," I joked but Red was to serious to catch on, or maybe I'm not funny I don't know which. "Anyways I'll be ready in a few days, sorry Red," he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to worry about our match at all," he assured me. "Where are headed in such a hurry anyway?"

"Either Link or Zelda, whoever I see first," I answered still walking.

"Well there out in the field not in the mansion," Red informed me.

"Oh, … thanks," I said turning around. I headed out the main doors toward the field which was just past a forest that went uphill.

"Hey!" a voice called out. I remember the voice it belonged to Toon Link. I started to run from him. He just kept calling out. The more I tried to lose him the more he gained on me. He finally tackled me to the ground pinning me there. "Look, listen!"

"What do _you _want Toon Link?" I spat at him.

"Please call me Toon, it's easier," I agreed though I still didn't like him very much. He helped me up. "Look Lucas I'm sorry for well... you know..." he began, it was difficult for him to apologize so I decided to mess with him.

"No I don't, why are you sorry?" I ask trying to get a straight answer.

"Um... I'm so-sorry for..." he began fiddle with his hands trying to think of the words to say. "for... not believing you..." he finally said.

"Believing what?" I said I noticed he was getting agitated. He threw his hands down in frustration.

"Look, I'm sorry for not believing you when you said you had a rough past," he spat out quietly. He spoke just loud enough for me to hear. He sighed and sat down. I sat with him and we began to talk. First about our pasts then about our lives at the mansion. He wasn't the worst person in the world, just that saving his world obviously got to his head.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Toon asked, reminding me at the same time. I jumped up and bolted dragging him with me.

"I came out here looking for help," I said as he started to run on his own keeping up with me. He asked for what kind of help. "Help with Gannondorf," I stated making him stop in his tracks. I stopped to.

"Why?" he finally asked breaking the silence. I explained what I told Bowser earlier that Gannondorf had said I was a tool and I wanted to know what he could possibly want to use me for. "Oh your wanting to get him out of the way so you don't have to worry about what he'll use you for? Am I right?" I only nod we keep heading towards the field.

When we get there we see a nearly endless plain of grass with one tree in the far distance. Two people are the only other thing we see. A slightly larger and more muscular Toon, Link obviously, and a brunette dressed in a beautiful purple and dress, Princess Zelda.

I edged closer them and was noticed by Link. He walked towards us with a friendly yet serious look on his face. "Hello there boys what brings you here?" he asked never changing his expression.

"Well actually I need help with a certain ginger villain," I answer quite serious myself. He looked at me and smiled. He patted my head, messing up my hair. His gentle nature caught me off guard. Zelda made her way over here with a happy face as well. Her presence was familiar to me she had actually comforted me after the fight with Toon.

"Gannondorf huh?" Link said again never changing his gentle expression. "Well the only thing that can defeat him is the Master Sword, the blade Toon and I posses due to complicated circumstances. Why?" I told him all about my battle with Gannondorf and how he had referred to me as a _tool_.

"I wonder what he's up to?" Zelda whispered softly. Her voice tickled my ears strangely. Her voice was cute and reminded me of my mother's.

"The only thing we can tell you is keep your distance and stay near friends," Link suggested, "If he gets you alone I have no idea what he'll do to you." I nod in understanding. "Well I'm going back what you doing Zelda?" he turned to Zelda who was still thinking to herself.

"Huh?" she asked, startled. "Oh, I'll stay here," she spoke, again so softly tickling my ears with her cute voice.

"I'll go back too," Toon told as he walked away. I don't know why but I wanted to stay in the field with Zelda. 'It wasn't love because, to be blunt, that would be gross' I thought to myself but I wondered why I wanted to stay by Zelda, was it her voice?

"Lucas what doing here? Weren't you going to head back with Toon?" she asked, tickling my ears with her voice. I shook my head telling her I wanted to stay here. She turned, "Oh, ...okay Lucas I understand."

We stood there in silence and as tried to figure out why I wanted to be near Zelda I slowly figured it out. She was so much like my mother, upon realizing I start to tear up. "Lucas? What's wrong?" she asked in her gracious voice.

"Can I... can I just pretend... even for just a moment that... you're my mom?" I asked choking on my tears. She smiled and nodded. I ran to her embrace and held onto her like if I let go she'd disappear. I just kept crying into her shoulder as she rubbed the back of my neck, like my mom did when she was alive. This made tear up more, they were so similar it was like they were the same person. So I just sat there, crying into the shoulder of someone who was like my mother.


	6. The Long Awaited Battle

**The Long Awaited Battle**

When I woke the next morning I was surprised to notice that I woke from a dream not a nightmare. I looked down to see the koopa having some pleasant dreams himself (I had top bunk since Bowser would crush me otherwise). I didn't intend to wake him up but I guess I did.

"What's the matter Lucas?" Bowser asked groggily. He wiped his eyes with his claws and let out a vicious yawn.

"Nothing," I whisper, "just surprised I didn't have a nightmare yet tonight." He smirked and nodded, he was too tired to respond.

I decided to go back to sleep. Pleasantly surprised to not have a nightmare.

I woke hours later to sunshine breaking through our window. I lowered myself to the floor and went to the bathroom to tidy up. I started the shower up and went in.

Coming out squeaky clean was a good feeling as always. I combed my hair into its trademark style. Put on my striped shirt and jean shorts. I exited the bathroom feeling refreshed. I decided to get some breakfast.

Today the item on the menu was pancakes, so of course that's what I had. Along with bacon and eggs. On my way to the table I grabbed a carton of milk and sat down to eat. For the first time everyone was eating at the same time I sat next to Red and across Ness, moments later Toon sat next to me quietly. Red and Ness were surprised but I assured them he was a friend.

"Guys I'm ready for our fight and we're already signed up!" I told my friends. Red grinned a big grin, Ness just looked surprised, and Toon chuckled at their reactions. "Toon you're in the fight to okay?" His expression changed to shock but eventually smirked.

An hour passed before Master Hand announced the battle "Toon versus Ness versus Red versus Lucas!" he boomed. We got up and raced to the battle room. Red was first, Toon second, Me third, and Ness last.

Red got ready and sent out his Jigglypuff, "Spear Pillar!" he shouted causing the room to whir and morph like had gotten accustomed to. I decided to face Ness and Red faced Toon. "Roll out!" Red commanded, Jigglypuff rolled herself into Toon, the force pushed him back but he bashed the pokemon with his shield.

'PK Flash' Ness called sending a green light at me, 'PSI Magnet' I counter the explosion feeding my power, I used the energy to fire a 'PK Fire' at Ness he dodged and cast 'PK Thunder' sending him towards me. He crashed into me electrocuting my body I was sent flying back.

Toon threw his boomerang which Jigglypuff mindlessly dodged. He grappled her and threw her backward as his boomerang came back he dodged and the boomerang hit Jigglypuff sending her out of the match.

'PK Freeze' was my next action, freezing Ness over as I clubbed the icy coat with my stick causing his frozen self to tumble backwards as he broke through the ice. He quickly shot a 'PK Fire' at me, I dodged only to get hit by his fist as he punched right after casting his spell.

Red sent out his Squirtle next. "Water gun!" he commanded. Toon shot an arrow cleverly jamming Squirtle's shell. Red didn't notice what Toon did. Toon pulled out a hammer and charged Squirtle "Squirtle us withdraw!" but he couldn't the hole was blocked and Squirtle got clobbered by Toon's hammer.

Ness attacked with his signature 'PK Rockin' and I could only counter with my 'PK Love'. The attacks contacted and disappeared into thin air. "Good effort," Ness teased I answered with a 'PK Fire'.

"Squirtle return, Ivysaur you're up!" Red called. Toon pulled out a bomb starting to sweat. He jumped over Ivysaur throwing the bomb down. "Bullet seed!" Red called making Ivysaur shoot out seeds pushing the bomb up at Toon causing it to explode on Toon.

I started to fight Ness without PSI. I used a fighting technique I learned from Duster when our journey was over. Ness clearly had experience with hand-to-hand combat. Every kick I dish out is blocked the same way I block all of the punches Ness throws at me.

"Razor Leaf!" Red shouts, Ivysaur throws sharp leaves at Toon, he dodges most getting cut by the rest. He swings down slamming Ivysaur's head into the ground, knocking him out.

We slow down and look at Ness who's panting and sweating, I'm sweating also but much less. "Go Pikachu! Go Charizard! Go Lucario!" we hear Red call. Charizard and Lucario caught up to us and Ness and I decided to take the pokemon out first.

Toon was fighting Pikachu losing his concentration, he was tired and weak from earlier. "Quick attack!" Red commanded. Toon felt multiple jolts of pain as Pikachu zip through him. He used his trademark spin attack sending Pikachu flying. He fell unconscious shortly after Pikachu went out of bounds.

Ness was toe to toe with Charizard. He absorbed every breath of fire with 'PSI Magnet'. He tackled Charizard while charged with 'PK Thunder' it was super effective sending the winged lizard flying out of bounds.

Lucario was powerful and quick. It kicked me with aura filled feet. My body filled with energy, not from using 'PSI Magnet'. "Aura Sphere!" Red shouted and Lucario obliged by sending a spherical ball of energy which collided with my face as I fell. My eyes filled with red and I landed on my feet. Sudden urge for blood-lust nearly consumed me I fought it back and used a PSI move I thought I didn't have. **"PK STARSTORM!**" I shout making the stars fall onto the field. Everyone was hit by a star sending them flying out of bounds. I stood alone as the room twisted back to its original design.

Everyone started to get up, groaning in pain. "Good match!" Red called returning his pokemon to their pokeballs. "Good job Lucas!" he said patting me on the back.

"Thanks I didn't know I could do that to be honest," I chuckled nervously, glad the blood-lust was gone.

"I didn't even lose to Lucas, I lost to a rodent!" Toon joked causing us to laugh. Red was, for the first time, tired. Toon was tired too but it wasn't as surprising.

"See you guys later I'm going to take a nap," Ness said walking away. Red left next with Toon leaving me. I walked out and was greeted by Bowser who congratulated me for the win. I looked down at my shoes thinking what almost came over me. I thought nothing of it eventually walking of with Bowser talking about the match.


	7. The Talk

**The Talk**

I sat in my bed unable to sleep, trying to keep my growing blood-lust under control. I rocked back and forth disturbed by my horrible thoughts. Bowser's growling snores kept me up. I sat there for hours until the sun rose. Bowser woke with a yawn and his usual good morning.

I went through my routine, tidied up and eat breakfast. When I was down I went out of dining room full. I was starting to fear myself because of all my homicidal thoughts. I needed help and there was only one person who came to mind.

Room 12, Zelda's room. The person who has become my mother figure. I could trust her, like I could trust my real mom. I knocked on the door nervously, hoping her roommate didn't answer, her roommate being Samus.

The door opened with Zelda in the doorway, she looked surprised to see me. "Come on in Lucas," she said. She showed me in, this was the first time I've seen a girl's room. To my dismay Samus lay on the top bunk staring at me.

"Why's he in here?" Samus asked coldly. Zelda shrugged nervously and asked me why I was there.

"I've been having some strange thoughts lately..." I trail off. Zelda's face reddened getting the wrong idea.

"Um... well you are getting to be that age where you might start to think about certain things," she said not looking me in the eye, her face getting redder.

"Really? These thought, I've never had them before... why now?" the question was hard for her to answer.

"Well everyone has these thoughts at one point as they get older, I know I did, but I never acted on them," she answered with a red face.

"I'm glad you didn't, it would be shocking if you _had_ Zelda, I mean you are a wonderful role model," I responded, "Can you teach me to control these... feelings?" Samus being chuckling as Zelda buried her face in her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Come on Zelda just tell the kid already!" Samus laughed. "If you won't I will!" She climbed down and whispered something quite disturbing into my ears.

"Gross! How would that control my blood-lust?" I asked in disgust. Samus's face reddened as she realized she and Zelda read the situation all wrong.

"Blood-lust? What do you mean?" Zelda asked relieved my thoughts weren't sexual.

"I mean after the battle with Gannondorf I've had homicidal thoughts when fighting," I explained. The redness in their faces had lessened. "I can't sleep anymore," I went on, "The day you agreed to... you know..." I mumbled, "that was the last night I slept."

Samus gave Zelda a look that said 'What did he mean you know? What do you agree to?'

"Did he do anything weird to you during your guys' match?" Zelda asked regaining her serious tone. She made me think then it hit me.

"Yes, he forced me into a peculiarly real nightmare," I began, "I'm used to nightmare but this one was different, it made me feel more negative emotions than I thought possible."

"What is he up to?" Zelda whispered to herself, "He can't use such a sweet boy for such evil, could he?"

We stood in silence for a while...


	8. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

I was able to sleep that night for some reason, maybe seeing Zelda was good for me? Anyways I eventually woke up and went through my morning ritual. After breakfast I hung out with my friends: Red, Ness, and Toon.

When noon came around we went in and ate lunch, like normal. Around 3:00 pm Master Hand announced the next match, "Zelda and Link versus Gannondorf!" I stood up and ran for the viewing room.

I saw the match begin, the stage was Eldin Bridge. This was the first time I was viewing a match so I wasn't used to this angle on the battle.

They stood for a minute talking. We couldn't hear them but I could guess what they were saying by reading their lips, it was really easy.

"What are you planning Gannondorf?" Link asked angry. He was serious and furious. The face he was making frightened me, the Link I knew was gentle, seeing him like this was shocking.

"I don't know what you mean fairy-boy," Gannondorf mocked. He stood proud with his evil aura surrounding him.

"You know exactly what he means Gannondorf!" Zelda boomed. I knew what they were talking about, they were talking about me.

"Look, I'm an honest-to-goodness Smasher, like everyone else here," Gannondorf chuckled as he lied. I clenched my fist, 'That damn liar!' I thought.

"We came here for a match right? 2-on-1?" Gannondorf asked still chuckling nonchalantly. He readied himself for battle. Link returned the gesture, but Zelda stood stern.

"How many times have I defeated single handed you Gannondorf?" Link teased. Gannondorf was undeterred by Link's words.

"Let's just fight already I'm getting impatient," Gannondorf stated. Disappearing into a dark void. Reappearing behind Zelda, striking her quickly with his fist. She was sent flying into Link who caught her, she was knocked out.

Link let out a fierce war-cry swinging down with his sword. He misses completely and flings it back up cutting Gannondorf's chin. Gannondorf grabs his chin and heals it with his dark energy. Link flung his boomerang and Gannondorf. He sidestepped and thrusting forward with his hand reaching out. He grabbed hold of Link's throat and held him high. A sudden burst of dark energy crushed Link's windpipe, making it extremely difficult to breath.

Link fell to the floor gasping for air, looking at Gannondorf with a hateful expression. "Fine since you're so intent on knowing my plans I'll tell you," Gannondorf spoke. From the viewing room we couldn't hear them like I said but as I read his lips my eyes grew wide in horror. "I planted an evil power in the boy, every time he fights or sees violence the evil reacts," he began, "the evil feeds off of his negative emotions and grows stronger from them," he continued, "when it was at full power I planned to extract it from him and use the power to become the strongest!" he growled.

I fell to my knees shaking, I could feel it. The evil he spoke of was consuming me, evil thought filled my head and a horrible blood-lust was all I felt. I fought against it but it was winning.

I looked at the screen to see Gannondorf holding Link by his throat again, sending his knee into the hero stomach repeatedly. Link began to cough up blood and fell unconscious. His limp body was tossed aside into the river the bridge lay over.

I started to twitch in pain, I ran out of the viewing room. I ran into Gannondorf as exits the battle room. He grins his twisted grin, grabs hold of my throat, holds me high in the air, and a red aura pours out me into him. "Guess that fight did it huh?" he asked never changing the grin on his face.

Once the redness had enveloped him he dropped me. He cackled maniacally over me. "No use for you _anymore_!" he rasped as he kicked me through a wall sending out of the mansion. I fell two stories landing on my belly. I couldn't move as he jumped down to reach me.

He raised his fist ready to end me, and, being to weak to move, I was going to let it happen. Then I heard Toon's war-cry, I use all the strength I have to look up and see him attack Gannondorf.

He swung his sword wildly never managing to make a scratch on Gannondorf. He was just one step ahead the whole fight. He sent his knee into Toon's face, causing him to stumble back, his nose broken.

He pulled out his bow and shot arrows in as quick succession as possible. Whatever Gannondorf dodged, he caught. He stood there unscathed, taunting Toon.

Toon lunged at Gannondorf pulling a bomb out and lighting it. He threw the bomb which Gannondorf was quick to catch and throw back at Toon. An explosion enveloped Toon and when the smoke cleared he had soot on his face, his tunic ripped and torn, and he hacked up some blood.

"Go Everyone!" I heard in distance, it was Red calling out all of his pokemon. Toon held up his hand to tell Red he had to wait his turn. 'A team attack would be more effective Toon what are you doing?' is all I could think, still weak to speak.

Toon pulled out his sword and his hand glowed brightly. A triangle was apparent on the back of his hand. He ran after Gannondorf who stood bathed in an evil dark aura. Toon jumped sending his word straight down into Gannondorf's forehead. He didn't even flinch, he just grabbed the blade with his hand and pulled the blade out. He then tossed it aside, Toon still holding it. Toon fell head first getting knocked unconscious.

Red's turn, "Jigglypuff use Roll out! Squirtle use Withdraw! Ivysaur use Wrap! Pikachu use Thunder-shock! Charizard use Rock Smash! Lucario charge up an Aura Sphere!" he commanded each pokemon. Ivysaur tightly gripped Gannondorf as Squirtle and Jigglypuff collide with his body. He is let go as a bolt of lightning strikes him, paralyzing him long enough for Charizard to crush a boulder into pieces sending rocks pelting him.

Gannondorf stood silent for a moment then chuckled. He picked up Squirtle by the tail and threw him into Pikachu.

Red kept calling commands, "Flamethrower Charizard!" making the dragon inhale deeply and expel large flames from his mouth. Gannondorf held out his hand creating a void that sucked in the flames.

"Ivysaur use Solar Beam!" as the plant began to charge a void appeared above it sending down huge flames, consuming it. "Return Ivysaur, Lucario use that Aura Sphere!" the poke obliged by throwing a large ball of aura. Gannondorf smiled taking the hit directly.

He then charged punting Jigglypuff over the house, shoving Pikachu into the ground, and then sending his own aura at Squirtle and Charizard. "Squirtle quick Withdraw! Charizard, Sky Attack!" Red shouted quickly. Gannondorf's attack had hit both pokemon directly knocking them out.

Red called back all of his pokemon except for his Lucario. "Lucario use Aura Blast!" Lucario winced at Red's command but then nodded jumping high in the air sending a large column of aura down onto Gannondorf.

This when I noticed everyone was outside watching the battle. All of the Smashers except for Zelda and Link. 'Why aren't you doing anything?' I thought, why are they just watching this battle from the sidelines? Then it hit me, they were scared of what would happen to them. They were scared of Gannondorf's power.

When I looked back Lucario had landed from his attack, panting. Gannondorf again looked unscathed. He charged the pokemon sending his fist into Lucario's stomach, knocking the wind out him. He kicked Lucario in the face as he bent over holding his stomach in pain. Red was finished he face was in terror as he called back his Lucario.

Ness charged him next, his bat out. He summoned the strongest 'PK Rockin' he could and charged it into his bat. He swung landing a powerful hit on Gannondorf. His head cocked and he stepped back. Ness landed wondering if he had done the intended damage.

Gannondorf turned his head back in place and rushed Ness. He attacked Ness quicker than he could react. Punches and kicks faster than the eye could see. Every time he connected Ness hacked out a spurt of blood.

One more kick which was stronger than his last attacks sent Ness flying into the crowd. A few Smasher fell back from the force. The rest of the Smasher rushed Gannondorf.

Mario threw a fireball directly into Gannondorf's face as his brother shot himself like a missile into Gannondorf's stomach.

The two apes fought together too. Donkey Kong thrust his fist into Gannondorf's kidney, Diddy shot his peanut blaster at Gannondorf.

The four backed off letting more in for the fight. Wario sank his teeth into Gannondorf's arm as Meta-knight drilled through Gannondorf's leg. Dedede slammed his hammer into the evil king's chest as Kirby landed a warp star on his back.

Pit shot arrows from afar as Nana and Popo slammed their twin bodies into Gannondorf's sides. Samus charged up an attack as Captain Falcon used his infamous Falcon Punch, crashing it into Gannondorf's face.

They stepped back to see nothing had changed the evil Gerudo stood firm. As the Starfox crew charged along with Ike and Marth, Gannondorf turned up the tension sending a wave of dark energy that washed over everything.

The wave hit everyone instantly knocking them out. The wave pushed into a tree which propped me up so that I was sitting.

Gannondorf rushed me an evil aura over coming him. His fist drawn back ready for a finishing blow. As I couldn't move so closed my eyes tightly as I waited for my end.

All I heard was a loud crack and shatter. I opened my eyes to see something shocking. Bowser hovered over me coughing blood. Gannondorf behind him with his fist through Bowser's shell.

"Why?" I asked gaining some strength. I started to feel my legs again. I could _move_ again.

"Because you are my friend Lucas..." the koopa trailed off losing his consciousness. He was thrown to the side by Gannondorf. He ready himself to finish me again only to have me narrowly dodge him.

That's all I could do was dodge. His attacks were fierce and endless so I couldn't ready myself for an attack.

Then thoughts came to my head, peaceful ones. I remember my mom making me omelets, I remember Claus and me playing with dragos, the times I had with Boney,Duster, and Kumatora, I remember Ness saving me from the Porky statue, I remember meeting Red, I remember befriending Bowser and Toon, and I remember Zelda promising to mother me.

These thoughts overwhelmed me causing me to stop dodging. I got by Gannondorf but realized it didn't hurt me but him. He grabbed he blistered hand as he screamed in pain. How did that happen? He kept hitting me only to hurt himself. I started to slowly put the pieces together, if the evil feeds off of negative feelings, then wouldn't positives ones hurt?

I got an idea to finish Gannondorf all I needed was time to pull it off. I stood still enveloped in a white aura charging my most powerful attack.

He attempted one more attack as I felt I was as fully charged as possible. "Die!" he wailed at me as threw his aura charged fist at me.

I extended my arms pointing my two index fingers at him as I released the energy I had stored. "Take this! PK Love!" my voice boomed as a hexagonal shape of light escaped my fingers colliding with Gannondorf's head.

He stumbled back hacking blood as the red aura he planted in me then stole seeped out as it died. "No! My power, what have you done?" he growled.

"Simple I used my _positive _memories to vanquish the negative one," I explained as we both lost consciousness.

I won... I defeated my past and can now look to the future...


	9. Lucas

**Lucas**

I slowly started to wake up. The room I was in was white and I was surrounded by a blue curtain. When I was fully awake I decided to see where I was. I saw Mario dressed in a white coat talking to Peach dressed in a nurse's outfit. They noticed me and stopped talking to look at me.

"Well, good morning bedhead," Peach giggled. Mario laughed too, a relieved laugh. He handed me my clothes, which were cleaner than when I passed out. That's when I noticed I was wearing that weird patient dress.

I got dressed behind the curtain then thanked Mario and Peach for tending to me. I made my way to my room to find it locked. I grunt in disapproval but shrug it off.

I fix my hair and make other preparations in the nearest bathroom. I exit and head for the cafeteria. I noticed Snake lounging in the main room smoking, Ike and Marth were playing chess, the Starfox crew, Wolf, Captain Falcon, and Olimar were watching whatever was on TV, and Samus was tinkering with her suit.

I went to get lunch, for I wasn't conscious when we had breakfast. Mr. Game&Watch, Meta-knight, and Luigi were cooking food. Donkey Kong, Diddy, Wario, Kirby, and Dedede were stuffing their faces as usual.

After lunch I went to the sparring hall for entertainment. Red, Toon, Link, Ness, Sonic, Pit, and the Ice Climbers were training. They each had their own routine for doing so. Usually Bowser and Zelda would watch them but neither of them were here today.

Aside from Bowser and Zelda's absences today was like every other normal day. The guys stopped training when they saw me.

"Lucas, you've finally decided to wake up huh?" Toon joked. I nodded with a smile on my face, he was starting to remind me of Claus.

We did what would always do on a normal day, have fun. Toon coaxed us into pulling pranks, usually Bowser was the target but Ike was the next best thing. Ike was highly gullible due to not understanding many things outside his universe. After pranks we would take turns flying on Red's Charizard. Not Ness though, he got air-sick really easy.

It became evening before long and we went back to the mansion. Everyone was gone though. I didn't think much of it so I decided to see if any food had been made for dinner. The cafeteria was pitch black so I assumed no food was made and left.

I checked out every room before giving up. My room was still locked meaning Bowser was still gone with the key.

I made my way to the dining room, only because I haven't checked there yet. Ness and the others were gone now too so... process of elimination lead me to the dining room.

Again the lights were out so I reached over to the light switch. I flipped the switch and was greeted with a booming "**SURPRISE!**" I jumped in surprise but a smile grew on my face. Zelda and Bowser were the first two people I saw.

"Well, are you surprise?" Bowser asked with a big grin. He was wearing a new shell because he last one was broken in battle. It was a deep blue with spikes like his old one.

"Nice shell," he bowed jokingly still grinning, "it fits you pretty well King Koopa," I joked. Even though it did suit him. "What's this all about anyway?" I turned to Zelda.

"Well Ness did some digging and found out your birthday. You were in the infirmary unconscious when it came so we've been preparing for when you woke up," she explained smiling. I turned to Ness with a sour expression, he chuckled nervously but I wasn't too mad at him.

"And if you haven't noticed Lucas you're plenty conscious right now so..." Bowser chimed in. "Let's party!"

The older Smasher spent the night drinking, some more than others, talking or playing darts. There was cake, chips and salsa, punch, and other party foods and drinks available. We partied for hours. Some Smashers like Snake and Wario did karaoke, some got wasted like Mario and Ike, and some danced the night away like Zelda and Kirby.

I sat back watching everybody have fun. Toon noticed I was doing nothing and tried to convince me to try dancing.

"Come on man this _your_ party the least you can do is have fun!" he pointed out having himself a good time. So I did just that I spent the night playing pranks on the drunk Smashers, singing karaoke, and dancing the dance Wess taught me.

All in all it was a good party. I had a new family, and some new friends. My life could only get better and I was looking forward to it. Life in the Smash Mansion was exactly what I needed. Now I can have fun and not worry about my past because I had people there for me.

And they would always be there for me no matter what...


	10. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes**

**Ah well looks like it's over but I had fun writing it**

**I hope you had fun reading it**

**I'd like to thank everyone who gave me their opinion **

**It always brightens my mood to see what you guys have to say about my work**

**positive or negative**

**It didn't take very long to finish this**

**But if I decide to write another story it might be a sequel to this one**

**Or something different**

**It all depends on what I feel like doing**

**But again thanks for the positive feedback**

**This is only my first story**

**So getting a good reaction did wonders for my self-esteem**

**So thank you all so very much for reading**

**Bye!**


End file.
